sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
That was Garnet (Amethyst-Realm)
A/N Have another fanfic written by yours truly! Description Garnet speaks to Rose as she admits she wants to stay fused forever. Story Homeworld’s sun was rising as day broke over the horizon. Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz as she had insisted her followers call her, was sitting barefoot over the abyss of pink clouds that filled her temple room. She sat upon one of these very clouds as she dipped her feet in the bunch below her. Rose heard the door open, she’d probably forgotten to lock it with her gem again. “Hello Rose.” Said a deep voice. Rose spun around to recognize Garnet the fusion of her two comrades Ruby and Sapphire. “Ruby, Sapphire…” Rose began her voice wavering only for Garnet to interrupt her. “It’s Garnet, just Garnet now.” Rose stood up off her cloud as silence filled the air. The diamond leader couldn’t help but study the fusion. Her large hair was in a squared afro atop her head and her body appeared to be made of metal armour. Rose understood the fusion as a tactical battle advantage but soon when she found Garnet’s heavy gaze on her was forced to utter a response. “B-but, how?” Were the only words Rose found herself able to say. Garnet’s response was blander than Rose expected as the fusion gem uttered “Love.” Placing both gemmed hands on her chest. Rose remembered from her studies of other species anatomy. Where Garnet’s hands were was where the heart was and the heart was very often affiliated with love. Rose took a few steps to approach Garnet the pink clouds she had been basking her feet in swirling around her every step. Now that the distance between the two gems was less unnerving Rose found her chance to speak. “Garnet, you know how this world views fusion, it’s a battle tactic and nothing more. It’s unprecedented for fusion to be used this way. Homeworld won’t accept it.” And with that the air was silent again as Rose faced her head towards her trembling hands and whispered words that ached her heart, “I can’t accept it.” Rose felt a hand weave through one of her own as Garnet tiled Rose’s chin up to face her own. She then took Rose’s other hand brought it to her face to remove the shades that covered her three eyes. “Rose, you know how much this means to me don’t you?” Rose felt sick as she watched a tear slip from the right eye of the fusion, Sapphire’s eye. “Please understand,” Rose began tenderly, “Homeworld just won’t accept this.” “But you will right.” Garnet’s voice asked softly. It suddenly hit Rose why Garnet had come, for acceptance, and Rose could just not give her what she wanted. It devastated her and Rose covered it up with a fake laugh. Luckily Rose was quite used to fake laughing so the lie came easily to her. She bent herself over facing the ground again before returning her gaze to Garnet’s broken stare. “Garnet you know there are many other ways to show love?” Rose asked still laughing. Rose felt her hands fall to her sides as Garnet’s angry broken voice simply replied, “But you’re wrong!” Rose faced the fusion gem once more before asking “Excuse me?” Her eyes widening with fear and curiosity. “You’re wrong.” Garnet repeated once more “Fusion is so much more than that. Fusion is something much more than two put together. Fusion is something better than that. It’s an invention of two together into something stronger, something greater, something more beautiful. Fusion is so much more than any other conveyal of love, of course you don’t understand it’s not like you’ve ever felt love.” Rose felt a piece of her shatter when she heard Garnet say that. Rose knew she’d once been in love, of course she understood. But it wasn’t her place, she had to keep to homeworlds conduct. “Fine Garnet you’re right.” Rose replied hanging on her head in defeat as she made her way toward one of the many clouds in her room sitting down on it. She fiddled with her hands impatiently and felt shivers rack up her body. The Homeworld authority was going to have her for this for sure. And before she knew it these thoughts rushed from her head verbally. “It’s just I’m really scared you know, the rest of the diamond authority as already on my case about the “defective” pearl whom I let join my ranks. What will they say about you?” Crud she really didn’t mean to say that much Rose thought to herself. Rose soon felt a hand link with hers and felt her way around it to recognize a triangular faceted gem. “Rose it doesn’t matter what the future brings you just have to do what you think is right.” Rose felt a true laugh escape her as she peered up to face Garnet, “Who said that Ruby or Sapphire?” “Neither.” Garnet responded quickly. Rose’s eyes widened as she faced Garnet asking, “Huh?” Garnet stood up as she held Rose’s hand pulled the leader onto her feet with her, “That, was Garnet.” And soon Garnet used her free hand to cast her pair of shades over her eyes. Rose laughed yet again, “Is being a fusion what makes you so smart?” Rose asked her eyes widened with a child's curiosity as she pupils formed full stars. Garnet grinned, “I would suppose.” Garnet replied she turned to face Rose “Thank you Rose.” Garnet replied softly as she turned away from the leader gem and made her toward the room’s door. “Wait, Garnet!” Rose felt her feet lift of the ground then landed a few feet between the door and Garnet. She used her right hand to cup the fusion gems cheek. Her voice came out bold and strong, “Garnet, you are not two gems, nor are you one gem, you are an experience, now make sure your a good experience, now go have fun!" And with that Garnet and Rose exchanged a bright smile as Rose’s curls softly blew in the wind. Category:Fan Fiction